Honey Bunny
by daisyb10
Summary: Cameron invites the boys to participate in an Easter Egg hunt for a special prize, but her game suddenly takes on a new dimension for House when he is sent on an elaborate treasure hunt to find his true love. Fluffy, fun and very romantic! A gentle M.
1. Chapter 1: Bubble Bath Dreams

**A/N:** Welcome to "Honey Bunny". This short, eight-chapter fiction is a House/Cameron romantic/comedy with a treasure hunt thrown into the mix! In chapters 4-6, readers will be able to solve the clues along with House as he searches for his true love - so if you're good at cryptic crosswords and love the Da Vinci Code, you should enjoy yourself. This story is a fluffy tale (hey that's clever!) involving an Easter Egg Hunt and Cam in a bunny costume for a brief time, but it is first and foremost a love story.

As we begin, we find ourselves in a familiar situation - Cameron is in love with House, House is in love with Cameron, but except for his shameless flirting and some stolen kisses, he has not been able to drum up the courage to express his true feelings to her.

He desperately wants her and thinks that by winning the Easter Egg Hunt, all of his dreams will come true ...

I do not own House or any of its characters. The chartacter of Honey Bunny and The Legend of Honey Bunny are entirely my creations and you will also see a return appearance of my character, Nurse Cindy, from "Look At Me".

Despite the setting, this is an Adult story, rated M, mostly for the first and last chapters, but it is a gentle M.

There are a lot of twists and turns in this tale ... all is not as it seems ... Enjoy!

_**Honey Bunny**_

Chapter 1: Bubble Bath Dreams

"Ahh …that feels good … "Cameron thought as she lowered herself into the bathtub. She picked up her bottle of Mr. Bubbles and poured a generous amount into the churning tap water and soon she was covered from head to toe in a mountain of bubbles. Cameron reached over to shut off the taps and slid down into the warm water as she rested her head on her bath pillow.

Her eyes became heavy and soon the stresses of the day were a distant memory.

Cameron relaxed, letting her legs float lazily on the surface of the water. She was enjoying the feeling of weightlessness when she felt a strange tickle on her leg. It began to move higher. Soon the tickle morphed into kisses; they flowed one after the next, up one leg, moving excruciatingly close to the most sensitive spot of her lower belly as they trailed to her opposite thigh and continued their downward journey.

"Allison, just relax, keep you eyes closed …" muttered a low, husky voice.

"House …" she whispered.

House slid underneath her hips and sat beneath her, his knees straddling her waist from below and soon she felt one hand pressing her back to him while his mouth devoured her breasts. Cameron trembled at the sensation of his scruff on her sensitive skin; House sucked and nibbled, moving from breast to breast, teasing and coaxing her nipples until the firm tips ached for his mouth to engulf them once more. Just when she thought she could not bear any more pleasure, he slipped a long finger inside, circling her moist inner walls searching for her secret spot. Cameron could feel the tip of House's massive erection pressing against her as he slipped a second finger inside. She reached down and wrapped her delicate hand around him. House moaned when she began to stroke his shaft, gazing at her with his penetrating blue eyes.

"Allison … I think it's time for the real thing …" House said, as he gently withdrew his fingers.

"Make love to me now Greg …"

Cameron shifted her body so that she was perched on top of House and slowly began to lower herself to him when …

"House ….? Where are you …?" Cameron's eyes popped open as she reached down to guide him inside her and found that she was the only person in her bathtub. She looked around her bathroom, hoping desperately that House was truly there and not just a figment of her imagination.

But alas, it was just a dream.

As Cameron lay there, trying to cope with the emptiness inside her pulsating core, she vowed that she would never spend another night without the love of her life in her arms.

House would be hers … tomorrow.

**tbc ... **


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitation

Chapter 2: The Invitation

The next morning Cameron strode into the diagnostics office with a fire in her belly and her green eyes sparkling. She set down her bags and went to start the coffee. It wasn't long before Chase and Foreman arrived.

"Good Morning, boys … want some coffee?"

"Boy someone's in a good mood today …" Chase muttered.

"Who's in a good mood?" said House, overhearing the tail end of their conversation.

"Cameron … Look at how happy she is … It's sickening …" joked Chase.

House looked Cameron over from head to toe, so intently that she felt a tingling warmth ignite between her thighs.

_There's something different about her today_, thought House … _she has a glow of sex about her._ _Who's she sleeping with? Damn it … it should be me!_

He looked over at the Wombat, but Chase looked as surprised about Cameron's mood as everyone else.

"C'mon you guys, can't a girl be happy? We have a long weekend ahead of us and I have a surprise for you. We're going to have an Easter Egg hunt this afternoon at four o'clock." Cameron said happily.

"An Easter Egg hunt? Cameron, I know that you want to have fun, but aren't we all a little old for that … especially House …" Foreman started to laugh but then stopped suddenly when he saw House glaring at him.

"I'm with Foreman …" muttered Chase as he poured a coffee for himself, "but thanks anyway, Cameron." House saw the dejected look on Cameron's face.

"House?" Cameron asked hopefully.

As tempted as House was to refuse, a little voice inside urged him to reconsider Cameron's request. Something told him he would not regret it.

"Let me think about it, okay?" House grinned and limped into his office.

"Sure House. Thanks."

_What am I going to do? My plan will be ruined if they don't play … _Cameron thought, watching Foreman and Chase head off to the clinic.

"House, I'll be right back and then I'll get to work on the mail, okay?"

"Sure Cameron … take your time …" House was deeply engrossed in his new video game and didn't look up as he answered. Cameron grabbed one of her shopping bags and left for the locker room.

_They're going to need a __lot__ of convincing_ … _I'll have to pull out all the stops_ …

o0o0o

"I can't breathe … this costume's so tight …" Cameron cursed quietly to herself as she struggled to close the zipper, "there … I've got it!"

Cameron slipped on her black high-heeled pumps and adjusted her black fishnet pantyhose once more and then stood up to check herself out in the mirror.

"Well, I feel like a stuffed sausage, but I sure look good …" she thought, admiring her gold satin bunny suit. Cameron could not help but giggle when she turned and glanced over her shoulder to check out the rear view. The big fluffy bunny tail on her perky behind was sure to make House drool, she thought.

She clipped on the bow tie collar and then slipped on her lab coat, buttoning it all the way to the top; it covered her perfectly!

Cameron brushed her hair and touched up her glossy lipstick; she was thankful that her lab coat had large enough pockets to hold her bunny ear headband.

"It's time to collect my RSVPs … "

o0o0o

"Hi Brenda, could you please tell me where I can find Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase?"

"Hi Dr. Cameron … Dr. Foreman is in Exam 3 and Dr. Chase has gone to the lab to run some tests." Nurse Brenda replied adding another stack of patient's files to the clinic "IN" basket. "I just saw Dr. Foreman's patient leave, so I'm sure you can go in."

"Thanks Brenda." Cameron walked over and knocked on the door of Exam 3.

"Come in …"

"Hey Foreman … got a minute …"

"Sure Cameron, just give me sec to finish with this file …" Cameron unbuttoned her lab coat and put on her bunny ears.

"What's up …" Foreman said as he turned to talk with Cameron.

"Cameron … whoa … you look … amazing" Foreman eyed Cameron from head to toe and licked his lips as a broad smile spread across his face.

"I just came to ask you to reconsider my invitation … I really want you there Eric …" Cameron said, stepping closer to Foreman as she slid her hands up to the lapels of his lab coat.

"I didn't tell you, but the winner gets a big Honey Bunny …" she said smiling seductively.

Foreman swallowed hard. "Ummm … okay sure Cameron … I'll be there … four o'clock … right?"

"That's right Eric … oh and here's a little sample for you …" she reached up and gave Foreman a soft kiss on the lips and pressed a small gold-foiled chocolate Easter bunny into his hand.

Cameron put her ears back into her pocket and buttoned up her lab coat.

"Bye Eric … and let's keep this to ourselves, okay?" Foreman nodded.

_That's one down, three to go …_

o0o0o

When Cameron got off the elevator she saw Wilson open the door to his office and go inside. _Good he's alone …_ Glancing around furtively, Cameron undid her lab coat, slipped on her golden ears and knocked on the door.

"C'mon in …"

"Hi Wilson …"

"Hi Cam …" Wilson stuttered when he saw the golden bunny walking towards him. _Oh God, what if House walks in _…thought Wilson. "Cameron … I don't understand …"

"I have a little invitation for you. I'm having an Easter Egg hunt in the Diagnostics office today at four o'clock and I'd love you to come."

"Ummm … does House know about this …?"

"Yes Wilson … he's invited too …" Cameron walked around Wilson's desk and put both her hands on his shoulders as brought her face to his, stopping scant inches away.

"I really want you to come James …" purred Cameron, "… the winner gets a big Honey Bunny you know …"

Cameron moved closer, brushing her glossy lips over Wilson's. She lifted her head away slowly and smiled at the astonished Wilson.

"Here's another little sample for you … you_ will_ come, won't you?" Cameron set the golden bunny on Wilson's desk and closed her lab coat.

"I'll be there …" Wilson said, barely able to speak.

"I'll look forward to it … and let's just keep this quiet, okay?"

Cameron smiled at Wilson as he whispered "Yes" and walked out the door.

_That was a piece of cake … two down … two to go …_

o0o0o

Chase, however, would not be so easy. Cameron spotted him through the lab's floor-to-ceiling glass walls that lined the corridor. _How am I going to do this? Chase will have to come to me_ …

Cameron stepped into the lab. She shut door behind her and leaned against the cool steel as she began unbuttoning her lab coat.

"Cameron … Hi … what are you doing …"

"I have something to show you … come see …"

"Okay, I'll bite …" laughed Chase as he rose from his stool.

Cameron waited until Chase was facing her before she opened her coat.

"Boy … I never knew you had such a thing for bunnies, Cameron …" Chase said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait …" Cameron put on her bunny ears, "there … how do you like my outfit?"

"What's not to like …" Chase said as he reached to slide his lecherous hands over the smooth satin of Cameron's bunny suit. Cameron stopped him, grabbing his hands with hers and looked into Chase's eyes.

"Please come to my Easter Egg hunt … I really want you there … you know the winner gets a big Honey Bunny …"

"Yum, yum …" Chase said as he kissed Cameron's neck. "Count me in …"

_Yuk … well he's not getting another kiss from me …._

"I have to go now … but here's a little something for you in the meantime …"

Cameron tucked a little golden bunny into the pocket of his lab coat.

"See you at four …" Cameron wrapped her coat around her body and raced down the hall to the diagnostics office.

_Thank God that's over … now I can really have some fun …_

o0o0o

When Cameron arrived, she peeked into House's office and found him asleep on his desk, still holding his precious video game in one hand.

She quickly closed all of the blinds in the office and ran to her desk to give her hair a quick brush and to apply some fresh lipstick. She looked at her reflection in her hand mirror; her ears sat straight on her head and her make-up was perfect. She put the mirror back in the drawer and closed it quietly.

Cameron stepped silently into House's office and held her breath as she closed the door and slipped on the lock.

"House …"

"Wh …What … Cameron …" House sat up, trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

Cameron walked over and sat on his desk right in front of House and crossed her shapely legs. House gave Cameron his sexiest smile and let one hand trail over her legs, playing with the fishnets as he explored the saucy holes.

"House … I really want you to come to my Easter egg hunt today …."

Cameron slid off the desk and positioned herself carefully in House's lap to keep her weight off his bad leg.

"You do … do you?" growled House. His hand slid up over Cameron's golden tummy, up between her breasts to cup her face as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yes I do … the winner gets a big Honey Bunny … and I _do_ want you to win House …"Cameron whispered pressing her lips softly against his. House moaned quietly as their kiss deepened; their lips parted and their tongues tasted each other eagerly.

"I want to win Honey Bunny more than I've ever wanted anything in my life …" House said breathlessly.

"I'd better go change before the others comes back … don't tell anyone about this, not even Wilson …" Cameron said as she stood up. "See you at four …"

"It's a date …" grinned House, "Allison please … before you go …" he said, pulling Cameron back to him.

House put his hands on Cameron's waist and turned her to face away from him. She smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

He slid both of his hands over her shapely behind, feeling the cool satin on his skin, caressing Cameron as he reached his destination … her bunny tail …

House played with the fluffy white snowball before he gently bent down and kissed her.

Cameron turned around and handed House his little chocolate bunny.

"I'll see you at four Greg … I can't wait …"

House's eyes followed her until the snowy tail disappeared from his sight.

He looked at his watch and sighed … it was only ten o'clock.

_This is going to be a very long day_ … House smirked and got back to his game.

**tbc …**


	3. Chapter 3: Let The Games Begin

Chapter 3: Let The Games Begin

"So Chase, you never did tell me, what made you change your mind about the Easter egg hunt?"

"Me … oh, I just felt guilty about disappointing Cameron …how about you?" Chase asked, turning his head to look at Foreman.

"Guilt … I felt like a killjoy turning her down." Both men sat in silence, remembering their brief visit from Cameron in her bunny costume that morning, and the _real_ reason for their change of heart.

o0o0o

House looked at his watch when he got off the elevator; it was 3:45 pm. As he walked towards his office, he could see Foreman and Chase sitting out in the hallway. Chase was slouched down in a chair that he had managed to scrounge from somewhere and Foreman sat beside him on the floor, his legs stretched out, reclining against the glass wall of the diagnostics office.

"What are you two doing out here?" House asked, glaring at Chase.

"We're waiting for the Easter egg hunt; Cameron's locked the office." replied Chase, becoming unnerved by House's stare. "Um … would you like this chair House?"

"Took you long enough Wombat … didn't they teach you anything about being nice to old ladies and cripples in the Boy Scouts?" snarked House.

"Well actually, I wasn't a Boy Sc…" Chase began.

"Yea, yea, save it for someone who cares … what's Cameron doing in there and more importantly why are you here? I thought you didn't want to play."

"Umm … Cameron's hiding the Easter eggs and we're here because we didn't want to disappoint her. Were you hoping to be the only contestant House?" Foreman said with a smirk.

"Yea actually … I was …" grumped House as he spotted Wilson coming towards them.

"Hey guys … are you waiting for the Easter egg hunt?" asked Wilson.

"Are you playing too?" snarked House, not liking his diminishing odds.

"Yes House, I am. Cameron invited me to play." answered Wilson indignantly.

"Cameron invited me to play …" House said, mocking Wilson in his best whiney kid voice.

Just then they heard the door unlock. House looked at his watch.

It was 4 o'clock!

o0o0o

"Gentlemen, come in …" Cameron held the door open and smiled warmly at the foursome, "and please line up facing the conference table."

House looked at Cameron's outfit … something was different. He always took great pleasure in checking out what she wore to work each day in minute detail. When she returned to the office after changing out of her bunny costume, she was wearing the same black pencil skirt with the big buttons down the side and a pale grey sweater with nude stockings and black, low-heeled shoes. But now the skirt was paired with a gold satin blouse with puffy short sleeves and she had changed back into the black fishnets and high heels.

_She looks so hot … look at the way she has her hair up in one of those messy, sexy buns … something's going on …_

Cameron sat on the table facing the men and started to cross her legs.

"Oops, this skirt is tight …" she said to no one in particular and unbuttoned the bottom three buttons, "there that's better." Cameron crossed her legs and smiled.

_She's wearing those sexy high heels_ … thought Foreman.

_God I love fishnet stockings_ … thought Chase.

_That blouse is made of the same gold satin as Cameron's bunny costume_ … thought Wilson.

_She's wearing the same lipstick she was when she kissed me_ … thought House.

o0o0o

Cameron smiled at the anxious men and began her carefully prepared speech.

"I'd like to welcome you to my Easter egg hunt and thank you very much for being such _willing_ participants." Cameron smirked.

"The rules are very simple. I have hidden 100 chocolate Easter eggs in this room. They have been equally distributed throughout _both _offices. You will be looking for these." Cameron held up three eggs.

"We have Cadbury Crème Eggs, wrapped in the dark blue foil, solid milk chocolate eggs in pink and solid dark chocolate eggs wrapped in the light purple foil. All eggs count equally. I will give each one of you a basket and you will have twenty minutes to find as many eggs as you can."

Cameron stood up and walked over to Foreman.

"Foreman, you get the yellow basket …"

"Chase … the purple …"

"Wilson … the pink …"

House snorted.

"And House … you get the dark blue basket …"

House grinned at receiving the "manly" blue basket.

Cameron walked back to stand in front of the table.

"This is a no-holds-barred Easter egg hunt, gentlemen … all is fair in love and war … there are no rules … there will be no penalties."

"At the end of twenty minutes the hunt will end and whoever has the most Easter eggs will win the grand prize … a big Honey Bunny." All four men smiled.

"Are there any questions?" No one said a word.

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes … we're ready."

"Good." Cameron sat back up on the table, crossed her legs and removed the foil from the Cadbury Crème egg. She held it up to her shiny red lips and spoke.

"The race begins when I bite into this egg. Good luck and may the best man win!"

"Ready …"

"Set …"

Cameron wrapped her lips around the tip of the egg as the four men drooled, indubitably thinking naughty thoughts.

_**Chomp …**_

o0o0o

The men tore off in different directions around the room; House to his office, Chase to the kitchen, Foreman to the bookcases and Wilson to the desks.

Drawers slammed … doors opened … books flew off the shelf and there were papers everywhere.

Cameron smiled as she watched the action; she had never seen the boys move so fast in their lives.

The baskets began to fill.

"Chase give me that … I saw it first …"

"Find your own eggs Foreman … "

"Oooo … found another one …"

"Uh oh … I think I broke one …"

Meanwhile House was methodically going over his office, happy as a clam.

_Hmmm … that book is sticking out further than the others … hah … I knew there was one there …_

_If I was an Easter egg, where would I hide? Of course ... behind the cushions !_

_Hey that picture isn't sitting at the same angle … someone moved it … _

_This is so easy … I'm going to win for sure …_

_**Fifteen Minutes Remaining …**_

o0o0o

House nonchalantly strode out of his office, surveying the mayhem before him. He was very proud of his haul so far … until he saw Chase's basket.

He had twice as many eggs as the rest of them. House looked at Cameron and then back at Chase. Cameron could see the panic in his eyes as he hobbled around the room madly searching for eggs.

She had to help.

Cameron noticed Chase shifting his search area closer to the conference table.

His basket was just brimming with eggs.

As she stood both House and Chase stopped, watching her every move. She walked over to a chair and pulled it out, but before she sat down, she began to pull bobby pins from her hair. House noticed how mesmerized Chase was by Cameron's shining locks tumbling down to rest on her delicate shoulders and snuck up behind him and began slipping Easter eggs out of Chase's basket into his own.

One by one, House snitched them, being very careful not to draw any attention to himself.

Chase was still watching as Cameron shook out her hair and sat down, putting her shapely fishnet clad legs up on the table. She pulled a Playbunny magazine out of her tote bag and started to flip though it casually until she reached the centerfold.

House grinned broadly as he watched her distract Chase. Having stolen all that he dared from Chase, House set his sights on Foreman.

Foreman's work was impressive. The bookcases had been a goldmine and he was feeling very confident about his chances. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Chase staring at Cameron. She was holding the Playbunny mag up vertically in the air as she unfolded this month's centerfold.

Foreman shook his head and set down his basket on the shelf before walking over to Chase.

Suddenly, a long arm reached around from behind the bookcase. Its hands sinewy fingers began to snatch Easter eggs out of Foreman's basket; first one, then another … over and over, like a frog, zapping at its prey.

They were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Chase, c'mon man … pay attention …" Foreman said, shaking Chase's shoulder.

"What … oh right … thanks Foreman … "Chase looked in his basket.

_I could have sworn I had more eggs that that …._

_**Ten Minutes Remaining …**_

"Wilson … Wilson … come to my office with me … "hissed House as he grabbed Wilson by the arm and led him to his office. The pair sat down on opposite sides of House's desk.

"What is it House? We don't have much time left …"

"Give me all your Easter eggs …"

"What? House are you crazy?"

"No! Give them to me!"

"No way … these are _my_ eggs … get your own!"

"I'm trying, but Chase has more than I do … it's not fair … I'm a cripple ... I can't move as fast as him …" pouted House.

"Don't try and play the "I'm a cripple" card House; it's not going to work."

"Jimmy, I _need_ those eggs … I _have_ to win …"

"No … I wanna win …"

House pounced on Wilson's basket and pulled it towards him across the desk. Wilson grabbed it back and held on for dear life, thus beginning a tug-of-war between the two friends. Back and forth … back and forth they went … tugging at the helpless pink basket. House yanked on it once more and tipped the basket over, sending its contents rolling across his desk.

"House … now look what you've done!" said an exasperated Wilson and he began picking up eggs, one by one.

House grinned; he grabbed his cane and quickly brushed all of the eggs off the edge of his desk into his little blue basket.

"House … you took all my eggs …" whined Wilson.

"You've still got _three_ Jimmy … you won't look like a _total_ loser …"

_**Five Minutes Remaining …**_

House and Wilson scurried out of his office. Cameron was looking at her watch as Chase and Foreman checked under all of the furniture in the room.

_**Three Minutes Remaining …**_

While Wilson frantically hunted for any sign of an egg, House stood quietly looking high around the room. Then he spotted it … a lone Cadbury Crème Egg, its royal blue foil glistening in the late afternoon sunlight. He had no idea how Cameron managed to get it up there, but he reached with the tip of his cane and yelled at Wilson.

"Jimmy … catch"

All eyes were on House's cane.

_**One Minute Remaining …**_

Wilson, Foreman and Chase all ran to the base of the bookcase, their arms outstretched.

House flicked the egg towards Wilson and everyone watched, like it was slow motion, as the egg rolled off the shelf.

It tumbled through the air as thirty eager fingers reached to catch it. Wilson was the first to touch the egg, but it bounced across the tips of his fingers, like a volley ball. Chase grabbed it next, but fumbled his catch and the egg flew up into the air and appeared to be falling right into Foreman's waiting hands.

Just as Foreman was about to grab the egg, his feet flew out from under him, courtesy of House's cane. Foreman fell to the floor, along with the egg, watching helplessly as it rolled towards Wilson and Chase.

Wilson and Chase both made a dive for the egg, colliding as they fell to the floor.

Wilson landed face first; Chase was sprawled in a heap on top of him.

But no one knew who had the egg …

o0o0o

Foreman rubbed his ankles as he shot dirty looks at House.

"House … you tripped me … that's cheating …"

"No-holds-barred Foreman … remember what the lady said …" snarked House as he walked over to Wilson and Chase.

"Owww …" Chase said, rubbing his head as he stood up and reached out his hand to Wilson. Wilson staggered to his feet.

House smiled.

For there it was, it all its glory.

A flattened Cadbury Crème Egg, stuck to the middle of Wilson's shirt.

House carefully peeled the egg off Wilson and placed it on top of the his basket.

"Thanks Wilson."

"House … that's _my_ egg …"

"Duh … who was it that spotted the egg Jimmy?" smirked House.

_**Time's Up … Everyone Stop …**_

o0o0o

"Well let's see who our winner is, shall we? Please bring your baskets to the table so that I can tabulate our results. Wilson, let's start with you."

Wilson sheepishly handed his pink basket to Cameron, who peered inside.

"_**Three**_ eggs, Wilson?"

"It's a long story Cameron … don't ask …" House smirked as Wilson got back in line.

"Foreman, let's count your eggs next."

Foreman handed Cameron his yellow basket, proudly beaming.

"Wow …_**Twenty-Nine**_ …well done!"

"Chase, you're next."

"I hope Honey Bunny is ready for the night of her life!" Chase whispered to Cameron, making sure he was loud enough for House to hear.

Cameron felt sick when she looked at Chase's purple basket. It was filled to over-flowing. She counted them once as everyone watched and then counted them again.

"You have _**Thirty-Five**_ eggs Chase … you're in the lead …"

Chase got back in line and sneered at House.

"House?" Cameron said, smiling hopefully at the man she loved.

House limped over and presented his blue basket.

Cameron peeled the squished egg off the top.

"Don't forget to count that one …" House reminded her eagerly.

"I won't … don't worry."

House could not watch her count his eggs.

He _had_ to win Honey Bunny … the thought of losing was unbearable.

Cameron counted the eggs; once, twice, three times.

She put them back in the basket and carefully placed the flattened egg back on top.

She turned to the group and spoke.

"House …"

House turned and looked into her eyes.

"House … you have _**Thirty-Three**_ eggs …"

"Chase ... you're our winner … Congratulations!"

**tbc …**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Hope: Clue 1

Chapter 4 - A New Hope - Clue 1

"_Chase, you're our winner … Congratulations!"_

All eyes were on House as he stood there in silence.

The devastating news was beginning to sink in.

He had lost his chance with Cameron … his heart was broken.

House looked at Cameron and then Wilson. He had to get out of there … fast!

He turned to Chase and held out his hand.

"Chase … congratulations." A surprised Chase shook his hand.

"Thank you House."

"Cameron, thank you … we all had a good time." House kissed Cameron on the cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me … Happy Easter everyone!"

And with that he was gone.

o0o0o

House tore down the hall as fast as he could and banged furiously on the down button of the elevator. "C'mon, c'mon …"

When he arrived on the second floor, House rushed down to the Audiology Department and flew through the door.

"Dr. House … this is a surprise … you don't visit us very often …"

Dr. Audrey Taylor was the Head of Audiology.

"I know Audrey … I'm in a hurry … are any of your testing booths empty?"

"Yes House … number 3 …"

"Good." House saw a technician sitting at the Booth 3 monitoring station.

"Shut off your earphones … now … you don't want to listen … believe me!" ordered House. He opened the booth, shut the door tight behind him and settled in the chair.

House sat there, breathing heavily as he thought about what had just happened.

_If only I had taken Wilson's last three eggs … I would have won …_

House let out a scream that was loud enough to scare even himself and began to curse everyone and everything he could think of that contributed to his loss.

**&$#! &$#! &$#!ITY &$#!**

Audrey walked over to the booth and could see House ranting and raving through the observation window. The more she watched the redder her face became.

Finally she turned and walked back to her desk and sat down.

_Poor House … something terrible must have happened … but why does he keep mentioning Easter Eggs over and over again? …_ she thought as she got back to work.

Dr. Audrey Taylor could read lips …

o0o0o

An awkward silence hung in the air as Cameron, Chase, Foreman and Wilson waited in the diagnostics office. Finally Cameron spoke.

"Well, I don't think that we should wait for House … why don't I give you your prizes and then we can straighten up and get started on our long weekend?"

"I'd like that …" Chase said brightly, thinking of the prize that awaited him.

Cameron walked into House's office and returned with two very large shopping bags. She pulled out three boxes; each wrapped in cheery Easter paper and tied with a golden bow.

"I'm so excited … I ordered these especially for you from Canada."

"Canada?" Wilson asked.

"Yes, they're made in a little town in northern Ontario called Bent Riverdale. My family used to go camping there on our summer vacations."

"Wilson … this is for you." Cameron handed Wilson the smallest of the three boxes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know there is a story behind those three Easter eggs …" laughed Cameron.

"Thank you for inviting me Cameron, I had a good time."

"Foreman … well done, you came very close."

"Thanks Cameron." Foreman said as she gave him the medium sized box.

Foreman gave Cameron a hug and started to rip open his parcel.

"Wow … my very own Easter bunny … solid chocolate too … I haven't had one of these for years ... thanks!" Foreman said happily.

Cameron picked up the largest box and then put it down.

"This is for our runner up … I'll leave it on House's desk." she said, a bit sadly.

"Now for our winner … ", Chase smiled eagerly, "we have a big Honey Bunny!"

Chase wasn't sure what to do.

_Do I get to take Cameron home with him? Will she wear her bunny costume?_

He decided to wait and take his cue from Cameron.

Cameron reached into the second bag and pulled out a huge box. It was about three feet high and one foot square and wrapped in the same Easter paper as the other prizes and topped with huge gold bow with curly ribbon tendrils trailing down the sides of the box.

"Here you go Chase … congratulations!" Cameron handed Chase the box and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"But … but … what's this?" asked a bewildered Chase.

"It's your prize, silly … open it!" laughed Cameron.

Chase set the parcel down on the conference table and ripped off the paper as Wilson and Foreman crowded around to watch.

"Is this my Honey Bunny?"

"It's very special … read the box." urged Cameron.

**_Milk Chocolate Honey Bunny_**

**_Handmade especially for you at the_**

**_Honey Bunny Workshop in Bent Riverdale, Ontario, Canada,_**

**_Your Honey Bunny was made with love by Shelley_**

**_Bunny No. 2376_**

"Wow Cameron, I don't know what to say … ". Chase could see how excited Cameron was about the Honey Bunny, but he was getting more confused by the minute.

"Is something wrong Chase? You look disappointed."

"No, it's very nice, I just thought that you …"

"What Chase?"

"I thought that _you_ were the Honey Bunny … you know with your little costume and all. Isn't that what you guys thought?" Chase asked turning to Wilson and Foreman. Both men nodded in agreement.

"Awww … that's so sweet Chase … you thought that I was _your_ Honey Bunny." smiled Cameron, "I hope to be _someone's _Honey Bunny one day, that's for sure!"

"You see Chase, according to the legend everyone must find their _own_ Honey Bunny. This chocolate bunny is a _symbol_; a guide to start you on your journey. You each have one you know …" continued Cameron.

Wilson ripped the paper off his prize as Foreman read his bunny box.

"Hey cool … I've got a Honey Bunny too …"

"My bunny costume was the only way I could think of to get you to play my game and after all Chase … you must know that it wouldn't be proper for a young woman like me to offer myself to the winner of my Easter egg hunt. I'm not that sort of girl!" said a coy Cameron.

"Yea … I should have known it was too good to be true." said a dejected Chase.

"Okay, but Cameron … what's with the legend?" asked Wilson.

"Here, this will explain everything." Cameron handed each of the men a golden scroll tied with a gold satin ribbon. Wilson, Chase and Foreman untied the ribbon and began to read out loud.

**_The Legend of the Honey Bunny_**

**_For every person on this sweet planet, there is a mate._**

**_Some have been found, some still wait … hoping that they too might one day know the happiness of true love._**

**_Legend has it that when you take a bite of your Honey Bunny,_**

**_If your heart is pure and willing,_**

**_your true love will reveal themselves to you._**

**_So open your heart and look with new eyes,_**

**_Your love, your mate, awaits …_**

o0o0o

"I don't get it …" Chase said, scratching his head.

"C'mon Chase … it's not that hard …it means that when you eat one of these special bunnies, it will help you find true love … right Cameron?" asked Foreman.

"You've got it!" smiled Cameron.

"Well, after three failed marriages I need all the help I can get … c'mon guys let's help Cameron straighten up …" laughed Wilson.

o0o0o

House returned to a deserted office; everything had been tidied up and the only evidence of the Easter egg hunt was his little blue basket sitting on the conference table.

He felt sick at the thought of Chase going home with Cameron, but there was nothing more that he could do.

He had lost her … again.

_Well I guess it's just me and Steve tonight_ … House noticed a bright pink post-it note on the door to his office. He pulled it off and read the message.

**_You may be sad you lost the race,_**

**_There's still a prize for second place,_**

**_Look on you desk, now go right away,_**

**_There's a new game for you to play._**

House opened the door and spotted a large box wrapped in Easter paper and decorated with a shiny golden bow and a golden scroll on top. He sat down at his desk and looked at the box; there was another pink post-it note waiting for him.

**_Read the scroll and unwrap the box,_**

**_House you must be, as bright as a fox._**

**_A sweet treasure hunt is waiting for you,_**

**_If you find your prize, your dreams will come true._**

**_Don't leave without Bunny, what ever you do,_**

**_To begin your journey, just follow the clues._**

**_You're brilliant, dear House, and ever so smart,_**

**_The time has now come, get ready to start._**

A smile spread across House's face as he read the poem.

I haven't lost after all … there's still a chance … and no one is better at solving puzzles than me … this could be fun.

House opened the scroll and read its message.

**_The Legend of the Honey Bunny_**

**_For every person on this sweet planet, there is a mate._**

**_Some have been found, some still wait … hoping that they too might one day know the happiness of true love._**

**_Legend has it that when you take a bite of your Honey Bunny,_**

**_If your heart is pure and willing,_**

**_your true love will reveal themselves to you._**

**_So open your heart and look with new eyes,_**

**_Your love, your mate, awaits …_**

o0o0o

_My Honey Bunny may be waiting for me at the end of this treasure hunt … I knew Cameron wouldn't go home with the Wombat! Okay, what's next … oh yea … I have to unwrap the box._

House ripped off the wrapping paper and found his chocolate Honey Bunny and stuck to the front of the box was another pink post-it note. He read the note very carefully.

**Clue # 1**

**THERE IS A RUMOR GUEST HOLDS THE NEXT CLUE**

o0o0o

House leaned back in his chair staring at the pink paper in his hand while he tossed his red ball up into the air.

"Very clever … very clever …" smirked House.

He carefully packed his Honey Bunny into his bag, shut off the lights, locked the door and walked down the hall carrying his basket of Easter eggs.

**tbc …**

o0o0o

**A/N:** If you are solving the puzzles along with House, please stop here. The solution is revealed at the beginning of the next chapter, so when you have the answer, please read on to Chapter 5 - Part 1, Clue 2. Have fun and be warned … the clues get harder!


	5. Chapter 5: Treasure Hunt , Pt 1: Clue 2

**A/N:** This chapter is posted in three parts for those of you who are playing along. Enjoy!

o0o0o

Chapter 5 - Hunting for Treasure - Part 1, Clue 2

"House, House …wait up …"

"Wilson … I thought that you'd left already." Wilson caught up with House at the elevator.

"I was worried about you … I'm sorry you didn't win … if only …"

"What Wilson?"

"I was thinking afterwards that if I had just given you my last three eggs you would have won." Wilson said sadly. "But it turned out that Cameron wasn't the Honey Bunny after all … Chase won a giant chocolate rabbit."

House smirked. "I would have loved to see the expression on the Wombat's face." Wilson laughed. "It was priceless House …"

"Hey Wilson … do you know where Cameron is?"

"I haven't seen her for almost an hour … did she leave anything for you?"

"Like what?" House asked suspiciously, wondering if Wilson was in on the plan.

"Well Cameron ordered these special Honey Bunnies from Canada for all of us and she had one for you … it was the second prize in the Easter egg hunt."

House thought for a moment. _Wilson doesn't know anything about the treasure hunt … I'm not going to tell him right now that the Easter egg hunt was just the first step in Cameron's plan …_

"Oh that … yes she left me a Honey Bunny and a scroll on my desk."

"Did you read the scroll?" asked Wilson.

"I read it very carefully Wilson." House pushed the down button for the elevator and the two friends got in.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Wilson.

"Well, I'm going to eat some of my Honey Bunny and pray I find true love."

o0o0o

House watched Wilson leave and then he got back in the elevator and went down one more floor to the basement of PPTH, thinking about the **hidden word puzzle**.

THERE IS A RU**MOR** **GUE**ST HOLDS THE NEXT CLUE

House swung open the entrance doors to the **morgue** and walked in. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the eerie glow that the low evening lights cast throughout the room.

But then he saw it; a lone pink beacon against a backdrop of cold stainless steel. House picked up the paper:

**OPEN CHAMBER ETHER**

He grinned as he quickly unscrambled the word **ether**, and walked over to cold chamber number **three**.

House opened the door and pulled out the steel shelf.

Fortunately, the chamber was unoccupied. House picked up his clue.

**Clue #2**

**TOFIN DTHEN EXTCL UEYOU**

**MUSTL OOKBA CKWAR DSONT**

**HEFOL LOWIN GPHRA SE1CI**

**NILCE HTNIK OOLTS UMUOY**

**tbc ...**

o0o0o

**A/N:** If you are solving the puzzles along with House, stop here. The solution is revealed at the beginning of the next chapter. When you have the answer, please read on to Chapter 5: Hunting For Treasure – Part 1, Clue 3.


	6. Chapter 5: Treasure Hunt , Pt 1: Clue 3

Chapter 5 - Hunting For Treasure - Part 1, Clue 3

House re-read Clue #2 in the elevator. _What a smart girl you are Cameron …_

**To find the next clue you must look backwards on the following phrase**

**You must look in the clinic 1**

House got off the elevator and hurried over to the clinic nursing station.

"Hi Dr. House …" Nurse Cindy said, smiling sweetly at House. "Are you working in the clinic tonight?"

"No Cindy, I'm trying to find a way out of here actually …"

"Huh?"

"Never mind … Cindy, is Exam Room 1 empty?" House asked anxiously.

"Yes it is … Jerry just finished cleaning it."

House rushed into Exam Room 1 and combed its surfaces for his clue. There was no pink post-it note to be found. In a panic he limped to the nursing station and caught sight of the janitor heading for the service elevator with a bin full of garbage.

"Cindy … do you see Jerry over there by the elevator?"

"Yes Dr. House"

"There's no way I can catch him … run fast … don't let him get away with the garbage."

House watched as Cindy tore down the hall. The elevator doors opened and Jerry pushed the bin into the waiting car. Just as they were about to shut, Cindy reached in and blocked the doors.

o0o0o

"So what exactly is it that we're looking for?"

"We're looking for a pink post-it note like this." House pulled out his last clue to show Cindy.

Cindy and House were sitting in Exam Room One looking through garbage as Jerry watched with a bewildered expression on his face.

"House, you're makin' a mess here … now I'm going to have to clean this room again."

"Will a hundred bucks help ease your pain?" House asked, looking at Jerry.

"Is this it, Dr. House?" asked Cindy holding up a crumpled pink post-it note.

"That's it … let me read it."

_**Clue number three is waiting for you,**_

_**Look in the drawers painted white,**_

_**Be fast Dr. House for whatever you do,**_

_**You must solve all the clues tonight!**_

"Cindy, help me. Check all of the drawers … we're looking for another pink post-it note."

Drawers flew open and shut and finally House shouted "I've got it!"

**Clue #3**

**From here you must go to face irate confused patients.**

**It will help to buy a shaken nu beer.**

**tcb ...**

o0o0o

**A/N: **If you are solving the puzzles along with House, stop here. The solution is revealed at the beginning of the next chapter. When you have the answer, please read on to Chapter 5: Hunting For Treasure – Part 1, Clue 4.


	7. Chapter 5: Treasure Hunt , Pt 1: Clue 4

Chapter 5 - Hunting For Treasure - Part 1, Clue 4

"What does that mean Dr. House?" Cindy asked as she read the note along with House.

House thought for a few seconds and then picked up his cane.

"Cindy, thank you for helping me." House gave Cindy a kiss on her cheek.

"Where are you going?

"To the cafeteria … I have a craving for a Reuben!"

_From here I must go to "face irate" confused, that's an anagram of the word "cafeteria" … it will help to buy a "shaken nu beer", that's an anagram on Reuben …_ thought House, mentally reviewing the last clue.

Cindy sighed as she watched House leave and stroked her cheek where he kissed her.

_He's so dreamy … I'm never going to wash this cheek again …_

o0o0o

House tapped his cane as he stood at the back of the cafeteria line-up. Not being the most patient of men, he decided to butt in by the sandwich counter.

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to go next … it's a matter of life and death … I'm a doctor you see …"

"So am I … now get to the back of the line …"

"Okay … so you're telling me that _you_, _a doctor_, is going to make a _crippled man_ go to the back of a long line and stand, _in pain_, just so that you can get your dinner first … wait 'til Cuddy hears about this!"

House started to leave.

"Okay … you go first …"

"Thanks, I knew you'd see it my way. I'm Dr. House; do you have a Reuben for me?"

"Yes Doctor." The server handed House his sandwich. He smiled when he saw a pink folded paper attached to the sandwich with a tooth pick. House paid for the sandwich, sat down at a table and unfolded the note.

**Clue #4**

**You must keep up your strength, so eat your dinner and then ...**

**Proceed to the Place**

**Of Many Insights**

**Must Read Instructions**

o0o0o

**tbc … **


	8. Chapter 5: Treasure Hunt , Pt 2: Clue 5

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is posted in four parts for those of you who are playing along. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 - Hunting for Treasure - Part 2, Clue 5

_**Proceed to the Place of Many Insights**__ … A place that allows you to see into things …_

_**Must Read Instructions**__ … Ha! … I've got it! The __**MRI**__ …_

House looked at his watch. It was 6:30pm and he had no idea how many clues were left in this treasure hunt. He had to hand it Cameron, though. If the stakes weren't so high, he would have been thoroughly enjoying himself.

That close call in the clinic un-nerved House. _If I'd arrived even one minute later, this game would have been over … and if Cindy hadn't been there to run after Jerry …_ House just shook his head, amazed at his luck so far.

After House finished his sandwich, he bought himself a coffee and opened the golden scroll Cameron left with his Honey Bunny.

_**The Legend of the Honey Bunny**_

_**For every person on this sweet planet, there is a mate.**_

_**Some have been found, some still wait … hoping that they too might one day know the happiness of true love.**_

_**Legend has it that when you take a bite of your Honey Bunny,**_

_**If your heart is pure and willing,**_

_**your true love will reveal themselves to you.**_

_**So open your heart and look with new eyes,**_

_**Your love, your mate, awaits …**_

House re-read the scroll. _Take a bite of your Honey Bunny … your true love will reveal themselves to you … your love, your mate, awaits …_

_Will Cameron really be waiting for me at the end of this game … I've always loved her … are we destined to be mates ?…_

House reached into his bag and pulled out his Honey Bunny. He opened the box, broke off one ear and ate the delicious chocolate.

_Why is it that everyone always eats the bunny ears first? … well, I've done everything right so far … it's time to move on._

House very carefully packed his Honey Bunny away and left the cafeteria.

o0o0o

When House arrived at the **MRI** lab, it was in use. He quietly opened the door and spoke to the technician.

"I'm Dr. House …"

"Yes, I know Sir. How can I help you?"

"I believe someone might have left a note for me here. It would have been written on a bright pink post-it note. Have you seen it?"

"No, but I do have this envelope for you."

The technician handed House a #10 envelope and inside he found his next clue.

**Clue #5**

**Pit the French against half a South Seas island and a Conservative.**

**tbc …**

o0o0o

**A/N:** If you are solving the puzzles along with House, stop here. The solution is revealed at the beginning of the next chapter. When you have the answer, please read on to Chapter 5: Hunting For Treasure – Part 2, Clue 6.


	9. Chapter 5: Treasure Hunt , Pt 2: Clue 6

Chapter 5 - Hunting For Treasure - Part 2, Clue 6

House smirked as he thought about the solution to the puzzle;

**Pit the French against half a South Seas island and a Conservative.**

"the" in French is **la; **half a South Seas Island is **bora; **a Conservative is a **tory**

**la + bora + tory.**

He headed to the lab.

When House arrived the lab was in darkness. He turned on the lights and immediately saw a pink post-it stuck to Cameron's favourite microscope. When he picked it up he was sure that he could detect the scent of Cameron's perfume. How he longed to feel her in his arms again … it was the same scent she wore that morning when they shared their sweet kiss. House shook his head.

_C'mon … you've got to concentrate … daydreaming about Cameron won't bring her to you … you've got to finish this game …_

House read the note.

_**Spinning, spinning, around I go,**_

_**Where I stop, nobody knows.**_

_**Lift my lid and look inside,**_

_**For in my tummy, your clue will hide.**_

The centrifuge …

House walked over and lifted the lid and just as promised, the next clue was there.

**Clue #6**

**Have a look at the case of feeble cancer not shaken.**

**tbc …**

o0o0o

**A/N:** If you are solving the puzzles along with House, stop here. The solution is revealed at the beginning of the next chapter. When you have the answer, please read on to Chapter 5: Hunting For Treasure – Part 2, Clue 7.


	10. Chapter 5: Treasure Hunt , Pt 2: Clue 7

Chapter 5 - Hunting For Treasure - Part 2, Clue 7

House sat on a stool and looked at the clue.

**Have a look at the case of feeble cancer not shaken.**

_Hmmm … another anagram … feeble cancer not …what could it be?_

_Cameron's a smart girl … no wonder she loves me … _

House shut off the lights and closed the door of the lab.

_I could have left my things here … oh well, I didn't know._

House unlocked the diagnostics office and turned on the lights. He set his bag down and there on the **conference table** was another pink post-it note.

_**Look to the whiteboard, you'll know what to do,**_

_**Just solve the puzzle, you're almost through.**_

_**The end of your journey is almost in sight,**_

_**The treasure you'll hold, by the end of the night.**_

There on the whiteboard, in Cameron's loopy handwriting, was clue number seven. House pulled up a chair and studied the message.

**Clue #7**

**Let Fibonacci lead the way!**

**You must not go in person to collect**

**a debt from Princeton graduates.**

**This behaviour will only serve to mar any**

**friendships you have enjoyed over the years**

**and could cause a riot.**

**tbc …**

o0o0o

**A/N:** If you are solving the puzzles along with House, stop here. The solution is revealed at the beginning of the next chapter. When you have the answer, please read on to Chapter 5: Hunting For Treasure – Part 2, The Conclusion.


	11. Chapter 5: Treasure Hunt , Pt 2: Conc

Chapter 5 - Hunting For Treasure - Part 2, Conclusion

_Cool … the Da Vinci Code_ … thought House.

House grabbed a marker and scribbled the Fibonacci sequence on the whiteboard.

_1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34 … there that should be enough …_

He began to assign numbers to each word of the clue.

You (1) must(1) not(1) go(2) in(1) person(2) to(3) collect(1)

a(2) debt(3) from(4) Princeton(5) graduates.(1)

This(2) behaviour(3) will(4) only(5) serve(6) to(7) mar(8) any(1)

friendships(2) you(3) have(4) enjoyed(5) over(6) the(7) years(8)

and(9) could(10) cause(11) a(12) riot.(13)

Then House underlined the words that matched the Fibonacci sequence..

**You must** not **go** in person **to **collect

a debt from **Princeton** graduates.

This behaviour will only serve to **mar** any

friendships you have enjoyed over the years

and could cause a **riot**

_I've got it! … __**"You must go to Princeton Marriot"**_ …

House grabbed his bag, closed up the office and raced to the parking lot.

When he neared his motorcycle he saw a pink post-it note, sealed in a Ziploc bag, attached to the handle bars of his bike.

_**When you reach your destination,**_

_**You will need this information.**_

_**At reception seek Tori, the person who,**_

_**Will give to you, your final clue.**_

_The final clue … soon I'll find Cameron …_

House got on his motorcycle and sped off into the night.

**tbc …**

o0o0o

**A/N:** If you are solving the puzzles along with House, stop here. The solution is revealed at the beginning of the next chapter. When you have the answer, please read on to Chapter 6: The Final Puzzle – Part 1, Clue 8.


	12. Chapter 6: Final Puzzle, Pt 1: Clue 8

Chapter 6 - The Final Puzzle - Part 1, Clue 8

House drove as fast as he dared through the streets of Princeton that night, darting from lane to lane as he wove his way to the Princeton Marriott Hotel.

It was not long before he spotted the neon sign beckoning him from a distance; House pulled into the parking lot and turned off the ignition on his bike. As he rested his bike on its kick stand, he re-read his last note once more.

_**When you reach your destination,**_

_**You will need this information.**_

_**At reception seek Tori, the person who,**_

_**Will give to you, your final clue.**_

_Tori … Tori … I have to find Tori …_

House walked through the lobby, straight to the Reception Desk. He had an idea.

"Good Evening Sir, welcome to the Princeton Marriott Hotel. How may I help you?"

"Good Evening, could you please check whether there's a Dr. Allison Cameron registered here?" House asked anxiously.

A pretty brunette glanced at House from the opposite end of the counter.

She picked up the phone. "Dr. Cameron …" she said quietly, "Dr. House has arrived. Yes, I know what to do."

"I'm sorry Sir; we have no one registered here under that name."

House's heart sank.

"Okay, well do you have anyone working here by the name of Tori?"

"Yes Sir, you'll find Tori at the last check-in station." House walked to the end of the counter.

"Tori?"

"Yes Sir, how may I help you?" House looked at the young woman.

"My name is Dr. Gregory House."

Tori reached below the counter and handed House an envelope.

_So this is Dr. House … I can see why Dr. Cameron is attracted to him … he's so tall and handsome, in a rugged sort of way … and those eyes …_

Tori began to blush at the thought of being with a man like House. But as she looked at him she could sense how tired and anxious he was.

"Sir, just one moment." Tori walked around from behind the counter and led House to a small alcove just off the lobby. It had a small writing desk and a comfortable chair for guests to use while corresponding with loved ones back home.

"Would you like to sit here? You can read your message in private." smiled Tori.

House was glad to finally sit down; it had been a long day. "I can bring you a cup of coffee, if you like?"

"That would be great Tori, black is fine." House watched her walk away; her brown, shoulder length curls shone in the bright lights of the lobby. She reminded him of a younger Cameron … _Cameron … would he ever find her tonight?_

House had hoped that Cameron was waiting for him at the hotel, but it was not meant to be; his search would end elsewhere. Tori returned with his coffee.

"I'll be at my station if you need anything, Sir." House thanked Tori and when she left, he opened the envelope.

o0o0o

**Clue #8**

**Although the letters that lead to romance are confused,**

**You must follow your heart.**

o0o0o

**tbc …**


	13. Chapter 6: Final Puzzle, Pt 2:

Chapter 6 - The Final Puzzle - Part 2

House was stuck. No matter how hard he tried, he could not solve the puzzle.

When Tori walked over to check on House, he was still sitting at the desk, elbows on the table with his head cradled in his hands. He looked utterly defeated.

"How are you doing, Sir, may I help you?"

"I don't think anyone can help me. I just can't figure this out."

House could not believe that he'd come this far just to fail.

"Oh Cameron … Cameron …" he muttered, in utter despair.

Tori was just about to leave, when she heard House.

"I'm sorry Sir; may I ask what you just said?"

"Oh, I said Cameron …" House replied, looking up at her.

"That's it Sir … that's the answer! … I'll be right back!" Tori ran away and returned in a few seconds.

"Here you go Dr. House.", she said handing House a key.

"There's just one last thing Sir … may I see the Honey Bunny?"

House reached into the bag and pulled out his rabbit. Tori smiled.

"Excellent Sir, I see you've taken a bite. You are free to go whenever you are ready. The elevators are right this way …" she said motioning down the hall.

House could not believe it. **"Cameron"** **was the answer?** He didn't know why, but then he didn't really care.

He was finished and he hoped that Cameron was just an elevator ride away.

House began to pack away his Honey Bunny when he got an idea. He opened the box and broke off the other ear and gave it to Tori.

"Tori, eat this … it will help you find your true love one day … I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Thank you for helping me." House zipped up his backpack, leaned down and gave Tori a kiss on her cheek and walked towards the elevators.

Tori returned to her station and picked up the phone.

"Dr. Cameron? Dr. House is on his way."

Tori smiled and ran a finger over her cheek as she bit into her Honey Bunny ear.

o0o0o

"What floor Sir?"

House showed his key to the bellhop.

"Penthouse Three, very good Sir."

As the elevator moved swiftly to the top floor of the hotel, House's face relaxed into a huge smile.

_**You idiot, of course … the anagram of romance is Cameron …**_

**tbc … **

o0o0o

**A/N: **Sadly, our treasure hunt is over, but I hope that you had fun playing along! I have posted Chapter 7 as well for you today, so don't stop reading here!


	14. Chapter 7: A New Beginning

Chapter 7 - A New Beginning

Cameron hung up the phone and began to pace anxiously. House would soon be here.

There was no turning back.

"Penthouse number three is to your right, Sir."

House stepped off the elevator and started to walk down the long hallway, but found himself slowing down as he neared his destination. He could see the sign now …

_**Penthouse Three - The Honeymoon Suite**_

He had jumped through hoops to "win" Cameron today, but now that he was here, he was afraid of what would … or would not … happen.

House reached for the key and paused … should he knock … or should he use the key?

_I'll use the key … if Cameron didn't want me to, Tori would have just given me the room number… _

o0o0o

Cameron jumped when she heard the key in the lock.

House opened the door and walked slowly into the luxurious suite. He put down his backpack and slipped the key into the pocket of his blue jeans. The room was magnificent; a spectacular chandelier sparkled brightly, the facets of its crystals reflecting light onto the highly polished marble floors. Muted greens and golds in the fabric of the drapes and upholstery complemented the antique furniture and the focal point, a stunning king-sized bed, stood on a raised platform in the centre of the room.

House stopped as Cameron appeared from around the corner.

"You're here …" she said shyly.

"I'm here …"

House stood perfectly still as he looked at Cameron, his piercing blue eyes moving slowly from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. She felt naked beneath his gaze, as if his eyes had hands of their own; moisture tingled between her thighs and he had not even touched her … yet.

She was dressed in a floor length nightgown of shimmering gold satin. Two thin straps encrusted with shimmering crystals criss-crossed behind her shoulder blades; the back plunged to the base of her spine.

The two walked towards each other until they could go no further. House cupped Cameron's face with both of his hands and lifted it to him for a kiss. He pressed his lips against hers so sweetly that she felt her knees quiver from the excitement of his touch. House pulled away gently and wrapped his arms around her.

"Allison, you're shaking, are you cold?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm not cold …" Cameron blushed, " ... It was your kiss … it was exquisite."

Cameron looked up at House with sparkling eyes; he, down at her, with his.

They stared at each other … and without planning … and without warning … their hearts spoke as one.

"I love you …"

House took both of Cameron's hands in his and led her to the bed.

o0o0o

They sat on the edge of the bed, like virgins on their wedding night, neither one wanting to make the first move. House was feeling very overdressed as he looked at Cameron in her silky nightgown, the fabric of the bodice draping seductively over her erect nipples.

He removed his shoes and socks, took off his shirt and then pulled Cameron back gently to lie on the bed beside him. She immediately rolled over towards him and draped her arm over his chest as he slipped his around he shoulders.

"That was quite a treasure hunt you sent me on today …" grinned House.

"Did you like it?"

"Most of it … I had some terrifying moments in the clinic …" House said, recalling the episode with Jerry and the garbage from Exam Room 1. Cameron looked puzzled.

"I'll tell you about it later, but you're a _very_ clever girl. Some of those clues were tough. What would have happened if I couldn't figure out the answers?" House asked looking at Cameron.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Cameron said sincerely. House smiled, truly believing her. "Did you like your Honey Bunny?" she asked.

"Which one?" House grinned.

"The chocolate one, of course." Cameron said as she toyed with the hem of his tee-shirt.

"It was very good, but I half expected the other Honey Bunny to put in an appearance tonight."

Cameron looked very seriously into his eyes.

"Your Honey Bunny _is_ here Greg, she's just not hiding behind a costume anymore …"

House turned to face Cameron and pulled him close to her. He stroked her dark curls as he held her head against his pounding chest.

_This is for real … she does want me …_

**tbc …**


	15. Chapter 8: A Dream Comes True

Chapter 8 - A Dream Comes True

House cradled Cameron in his arms, consumed with emotion, staring quietly at the elegant chandelier as it twinkled in the soft evening light.

He was afraid.

In his mind there was a big difference between "having sex" and "making love".

At the former, he was an expert … at the latter, a novice.

He could not stop thinking about the ending of the Honey Bunny Legend.

The words were etched in his mind.

_**If your heart is pure and willing, **_

_**your true love will reveal themselves to you.**_

_**So open your heart and look with new eyes,**_

_**Your love, your mate, awaits …**_

Soon, he and Cameron would give themselves to each other and once they did, there would be no turning back.

o0o0o

As he brushed a stray curl from Cameron's forehead, House smiled at her and said, "Tell me what you're thinking …"

"I'm thinking how wonderful it is to lie here with you … and how nervous I am …"

She laughed self-consciously and asked, "How about you?"

"The same …" he admitted. "No second thoughts?"

"No second thoughts."

House drew Cameron into his arms and kissed her gently, again and again; each time he shifted his lips for a different taste, each time was a little harder.

He laced one hand behind her head, pressing her to him as his tongue parted her eager lips.

They gasped a breath, then kissed again, desperately trying to make up for all of the lost kisses they had thrown away.

House sat up, guiding Cameron to join him. He stripped off his tee and flung it aside, then very slowly slid the sparkling straps of Cameron's gown off her silky shoulders.

Cameron clutched at the gown for a moment as she felt it slide down her body, but then she simply let go. The satiny fabric came to rest around her hips and she looked at House shyly, sharing her breasts with him for the very first time.

House swallowed hard.

He gazed at her, utterly overcome by her beauty, then placed a hand on each of her breasts, caressing her gently as he basked in the feel of her marvellous flesh. His lips sought her taut nipples, nibbling and sucking them playfully as his other hand trailed slowly down her back.

Cameron's hands shook as she touched his chiseled body.

For years she had dreamed of this moment.

His eyes closed.

She grazed his muscles lightly with her nails, then nestled her face in the salt-and-peppery hair between his nipples. She dotted his narrowing ridge of hair with wet kisses, following it lower and lower down his chest to his navel, until it disappeared from her sight beneath the straining fabric of his jeans.

House guided Cameron to the side of the bed and stood before her. She looked up at him, then straight at his belt as she quickly undid its buckle and the button on his jeans.

She pulled down his zipper and slid his jeans and boxers to the floor in one single movement. House gasped as she tentatively placed one hand on top of his arousal.

He held his breath as he removed her nightgown, then lifting her hands with his, Cameron rose, trembling with excitment as he slid his arms around her waist.

He drew her to him.

Their naked bodies touched for the first time.

They were ready to open their hearts to love … and to each other.

o0o0o

House lowered Cameron to the bed and stretched out on top of her, showering her with kisses as his hand tenderly stoked her body. She laced her hands around his neck and looked into his eyes, overcome with love.

"Greg please … make love with me now … "

He kissed her again as his hand slipped between her thighs, feeling her moist welcoming warmth.

"I love you, Allison …"

"I love you, Greg …"

House entered her slowly and hearing her gasp, he withdrew.

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered.

"No … you feel wonderful …"

He slid inside her tiny body, slowly going deeper and deeper until he could go no further. Cameron wrapped her legs around him and moved with him as one. Their bodies were on fire; nerves tingled, muscles quivered and the heat pooled in Cameron's belly as she pressed against House.

She screamed as she felt his hand circling her, pushing her to the brink as they rocked once more. Their climax ripped through their bodies, sending them over the edge and they collapsed; exhausted they fell into each others arms and rested, basking in the afterglow of their passion.

o0o0o

Cameron smiled at House when he got back into bed carrying his Honey Bunny.

He opened the box and broke off a piece and offered it to Cameron.

As they cuddled together House unrolled the scroll and read it once more.

_**The Legend of the Honey Bunny**_

_**For every person on this sweet planet, there is a mate.**_

_**Some have been found, some still wait … hoping that they too might one day know the happiness of true love.**_

_**Legend has it that when you take a bite of your Honey Bunny,**_

_**If your heart is pure and willing, **_

_**your true love will reveal themselves to you.**_

_**So open your heart and look with new eyes,**_

_**Your love, your mate, awaits …**_

House smiled as he read the last line. The legend had come true.

They had opened their hearts and found true love,

They would never be alone again.

**Fin**

o0o0o

**A/N: **Thank you for reading "Honey Bunny". It's been a pleasure sharing this very special story with you.

Daisy


End file.
